


Hugging Hearts

by Wholesome_Kermit



Series: Boyf riends ;) [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesome_Kermit/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Tbh I don't even need a summary it's just the boyfs loving eachother bcuz why notAlso idk what to put for the title so there :)





	Hugging Hearts

"Jere, fuck, Jeremy!" Michael wheezed as Jeremy squeezed him into a hug. "What?" Jeremy asked, giggling as he loosened his grip. "I love you man, but your gonna kill me!" Michael said as he hugged the boy back. They were currently in Michael's basement, huddled on a beanbag. 

Jeremy took his arms away from Michael, sighing as he relaxed his body on him. Michael's lips turned into a smile as he nuzzled into Jeremy's neck, "You smell good." he mumbled, earning a soft slap on the arm, "That sounds creepy as hell." Jeremy laughed. "Oh well, I mean, I have a shirt that says 'CREEPS' on it, so" Michael answered as he lifted his head up. Jeremy's smile dropped as he remember where he saw Michael wear the shirt. "Sorry, I know I already apologized for the whole squip thing, but I still feel bad.." Jeremy muttered as he put his hands on Michael's tanned arms, that were wrapped around him. 

Michael frowned, "Hey, it's okay, not your fault." Jeremy smiled a little, feeling relieved Michael still liked him. "Lets not thing negative." Michael said as he kissed the top of Jeremy's head. "Okay." Jeremy smiled as he snuggled himself closer to Michael, which was probably impossible but yknow what? They didn't care. They only cared about eachother. 

Ands that's how it will stay

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it kudos and comments make me very happy <3
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk:)


End file.
